Flying on Asphalt
by Kuroi Uma
Summary: Fast cars, hot chicks and the thrill of constant danger... Heero thought the lawless world of street racing couldn't get any better. Until Darlian came along. AU One-shot


**GLOSSARY**

**(For those who are unfamiliar with the _Need for Speed _video game franchise or any other type of car racing games...)**

_Top Speed_ \- the maximum speed a determined vehicle can reach.

_Nitrous_ \- a form of nitrogen used to boost a vehicle's speed.

_Heat_ \- intensification of police activity in pursuing criminals.

_Sprint_ \- a fast race from A to B (different from a circuit that starts and ends in A and is composed by an 'n' number of laps).

_Split Time_ \- the distance between one car and another, for example "minus 2" indicates you're 2 seconds BEHIND the adversary and simply "2" indicates you're 2 seconds AHEAD.

_Pursuit Breaker_ \- a distraction/diversion in order to help lose the police during a pursuit.

_**Flying on Asphalt**_

The engine roared, buildings sped by and lights flashed before their eyes as they reached the final stretch of the race. Heero's eyes were fixed on the empty street as they raced past green, yellow and red lights with no distinction. At over 300 km/h (186 mph) the smallest mistake could be fatal. Trowa leaned back on his leather covered seat and closed his eyes. He had been 01's co-pilot countless times before and knew they had put enough distance between their metallic dark blue _Corvette 2015_ and the other racers that there wasn't the slightest chance they would be overtaken.

"01, 03." Quatre's voice came through the radio. The blonde man was working as their backup that night, monitoring the streets and their position, as well as the other racers', through live satellite footage so he could keep them updated on what was going on outside their ride. "There's an unidentified vehicle approaching. It should catch up to you in about 30."

"30?!" Trowa straightened up, his eyes falling on the finish line ahead, and in his head he immediately made the calculations. Heero's own dark blue eyes narrowed as he accelerated. "We're nearly at top speed and we've used up all our nitrous."

"You'll make it by a hair's width." Quatre agreed.

Through the rear view mirror Trowa could already see the lights of the approaching vehicle. "It looks like a _911 Turbo S 2014_… Were there any _Porches_ inscribed for today's race?"

"No. No, Porches." Came the static filled reply.

"I thought so. They're not in the race."

"Then it's a personal challenge." Heero acknowledged, pushing the _Corvette_ to its limits.

"When has that ever stopped us?" 04 voiced their thoughts, amused. "They will overtake you in 5…"

Trowa's eyes returned to the outside mirror.

"4…"

Heero tried to step further down, but the gas pedal wouldn't go.

"3…"

They saw the excited crowd that surrounded the finish line.

"2…"

A red haired beauty in a very short skirt and a very tight strapless top raised a flag.

"1…"

The dark blue _Corvette_ sent the flag on a frantic wave, the candy pink _Porsche_ inches behind it. Heero hit the brakes, the tires singing against the pavement as the car came to a screeching halt, and they were immediately swarmed by screaming fan-girls and awed admirers. They shared an uneasy look unsure if they had truly made it.

"04?"

"By half a second."

"Thank you." Trowa cut off the communication after a nod from Heero. It was time to brave the crowd and discover who the show offs were. As the top crew in the city, it wasn't unusual for the Gundams to be challenged, but never in such a blatant manner. Especially, since most smaller crews couldn't even compare to theirs. Not even the Organization of the Zodiac or the Alliance had been able to best them yet.

"Trowa!" the red haired girl – Catherine – approached, still carrying her flags and looking nothing short of pissed. She was Trowa's older sister and the one responsible for organizing the races and handling the money (and there was a lot of it involved). "You nearly lost! I told you not to pair up with _that _guy!" she pointed a disrespectful finger at Heero, who frowned at her over the roof of the car.

"You shouldn't use my name here. There could be cops." He told her seriously as he glanced warily around them. "It was all for show, Cat. We do this for entertainment as well as adrenaline."

She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not buying the explanation. "No one cares if you win by minutes or seconds. You are the Gundams! You are the best!"

"Do you know who our mysterious rivals are?" Heero finally caught up to them after getting rid of all his crazed fans with a few pushes and glares.

"I've never seen that car before…" Catherine frowned, her head falling lightly to the side as if a different point-of-view might refresh her memory. She bit her lip.

"It could be someone we already know in a new ride." Trowa reasoned.

"No one_ we_ know would _ever _drive a pink car." The young woman protested.

"No one except…"

Black thigh-high boots, tight white strapless dress and angelic blonde curls. "Darlian." They breathed out.

"Hello, 01, 03." She greeted with a confident grin.

Catherine glared daggers at her. "You're not inscribed." She informed.

"Look who's here!" the blonde's co-pilot joined her in front of the car. Black dress clinging to her every curve, generous cleavage and blinding smirk followed by a never ending wave of light blonde hair. Dorothy Catalonia feared nothing – her grandfather was one of the richest, most powerful men in the entire planet – so she wore her real name like a flag, unconcerned about her enemies or the police. "It's Miss No-Fashion-Sense and the démodé Gundam Crew's most apathetic members."

"Dorothy…" the red haired girl hissed between clenched teeth and Trowa – ever attentive – grabbed her wrist just to be sure.

"Why the sudden come back?" he asked, hoping to somehow distract his hot-headed sister.

"It's been long enough, don't you think?" Dorothy asked haughtily. "Don't tell me you didn't miss your biggest rivals."

"No. Not really." 03 answered coldly.

"Too bad…" she clicked her tongue. "It was only thanks to our temporary retirement that your little crew was able to reach the top after all."

Heero snorted, crossing his arms. "And now you have returned to take our place. Is that what you mean to say?"

"That's exactly what we mean to _do_." Darlian spoke up and her smile widened when his eyes narrowed at her. There was something dangerous and predatory about that look.

Sirens sounded in the distance and the mob started to disperse, running frantically into side streets, alleys and the occasional night club. "It's the cops!" someone shouted matter-of-factly. "The cops are here!"

Trowa and Heero exchanged a glance before the first opened the door for Catherine. The three of them barely fit inside the _Corvette_, but they made do. Darlian's heated, challenging gaze still held 01's corresponding one a moment longer before she turned and strolled back to her pink _Porsche_, following her co-pilot. He stood there and watched her drive away.

"Snap out of it!" Catherine shouted through the open window, leaning over her brother. The sirens were growing dangerously louder.

"We won't make it away before they get here…" Trowa commented quietly as his partner finally slipped into the car.

The engine roared to life, but Heero waited. "What are you doing?!" the young woman questioned almost panicky. "We're gonna get caught!"

Two police cars surged in front of them. "Cruisers." Trowa noticed and the moment they screeched to a halt, the _Corvette_ was accelerating. Catherine let out a relieved breath and nearly turned to jelly on her improvised seat. Her peace did not last long though for Heero made a sharp turn into a narrow street, sending her stomach into a frenzy.

"You're not out of the woods just yet." Quatre informed them through the radio.

"Just warn me before you do that again, would you? And try to keep in mind that I _have no seat belt_!"

"Be quiet. We'll slow down soon enough." Heero reprimanded her in his usual monotone, eyes fixed on the road.

"Have you got the prize money?" Trowa asked as an afterthought. It seemed he was always trying to distract her.

"Of course, I do! I'm the one who manages it, remember? That's why I wanted to be out of there ASAP!" Her brother had to stop himself from sighing in exasperation. "Where are we going?" she asked after a moment, frowning at their surroundings as they sped further away from the police.

"To 04's." Heero answered finally allowing them to lose some speed.

"Both our safe houses are currently under tight surveillance." The blonde's voice popped up again.

"Thankfully, the estate has enough space for most of our rides." Trowa finished.

"The police are closing in on you…" Catherine whispered with no small amount of worry. "Maybe you should let those bitches win a few races so you'll lose a little heat."

"We'll be fine." Their driver cut in, stopping at a red light like any common – law abiding – conductor.

"How can you be so sure?" the woman turned to him, her nose almost brushing his cheek as she glared. His eyes moved slowly until he could glance at her out of their corner, then they swiftly turned back to the road.

"We'll relocate." He said simply. The wide dark steel gates that marked the entrance to the Winner estate loomed in front of them. Heero pressed the intercom. "Rashid."

"Right away, Master Yuy." Came the instant reply.

Catherine stared in awe up at the security camera, then let out a small 'wow' as they crested the hill and parked in front of the manor. Its young owner, wrapped in a purple robe, was already descending the steps towards them. He smiled brightly as he waved them inside.

"I won't be staying." Heero informed. "I'll get the _R1_ and be gone." The _Yamaha R1_ was his everyday means of transportation. It allowed him to come and go as he pleased without worrying about his secret night life or the police catching up with him. Most times at least…

Quatre leaned forward so they could see each other through the open window. "But it's so early… It's not even 4 yet."

"I have a meeting in the morning."

The blonde did not hide his disappointment, but eventually shrugged it off and smiled. "You'll miss the party."

"Maxwell's throwing another party?" Trowa joined the conversation looking positively devastated all of a sudden.

Quatre laughed. "It's just a couple of girls and Howard."

"By 'girls' surely you mean strippers." Catherine leaned threateningly towards him, arms akimbo.

"What is he celebrating this time?" Trowa asked warily.

"I don't really know… Life, perhaps?" the blonde man shrugged.

"I don't know why you let him throw these stupid parties in your house…" the young woman sounded truly disappointed in him.

"Well, to be honest… I quite enjoy Duo's parties, besides we've been winning nonstop for some time now so we've got more money than we know what to do with."

At that the others seemed to nod.

"I'll be on my way then." Heero cut in, trying to make his escape as soon as possible. Trowa was giving him the rescue-me-from-Duo's-party look, but he pretended not to notice. He had somewhere important to be and he had to go alone. "Could you ask Howard to take a look at the car?"

"I will. After I make sure he isn't hopelessly drunk."

"Hn." With a nod of agreement he pulled away from the manor and towards the subterranean garage.

XXX

The flat he lived in was small and simple, but comfortable enough for a bachelor anyway. At 4:10 AM the whole building was quiet and dark, he cherished the silence though and listened to the loud sound of the keys as he turned them on the lock. The light of the moon and the street lamps were all that illuminated the living room and the kitchen, but he did not need any lights at all to recognise his guest.

"You're late… By 10 minutes." Darlian's teasing remark came accompanied by a smile.

"The others wouldn't let me leave…" he crossed the distance between them, leaving his jacket on an armchair as he did. "And what were you doing walking around in those clothes?"

She chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. "Does it make your blood sing?"

"What?" he asked, brushing his lips against the tender spot underneath her ear.

"Just something Dorothy said." She dismissed it. "So…" her voice caught in her throat when he flicked his tongue against her pulse. "Does it?"

"No."

"Liar." She smiled against his head. "You can't keep your hands off me."

"I've missed you." He could not deny it, of course, no matter how much of a liar she thought he was. His right hand was splayed against her lower back, he could feel her tailbone under his middle finger as he pulled her hips closer against his. She might not make his blood sing, but she definitely set it on fire. "This outfit's enticing, but I still prefer your usual clothes."

"I'm glad." She said, truly relieved, and he lifted his head to admire her smile. "Those few minutes I spent outside the car in this were hellish… I wouldn't wear it for anyone else."

"I know." Heero graced her with a smile. "Why come back now though?"

"I've already told you." She joked, leaning closer so she could brush her lips against his ear. "I'm your number one rival." The hand on her back twitched and his hold on her hip tightened. Darlian chuckled, making the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end. "You know I can't resist the thrill… The danger. Pretending that we are still enemies… Pretending that I'm the prefect daughter…"

"What about your career?" he let his hand slide down her backside to play with the hem of her indecently short dress. It was his way of letting her know their conversation was at an end.

"It will be fine." She smiled as she slid his belt easily out of its loops. Heero was appalled, he had not even noticed her unbuckle it. His fingers slid underneath her outfit in retribution, brushing against soft skin.

He had settled for an underpaid job, his nightly activities providing more than enough money to sustain his simple life style. So much so the only reason he still worked was to keep up disguise. Relena Peacecraft was different, she was ambitious and had even stopped racing to focus on her career as a lawyer. Now, she was a public attorney. Dangerous and ironic, he thought.

"It's what brought us together…" she commented nostalgically, throwing his T-shirt as far as the half-wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. He promptly rolled down her dress so he could feel her skin against his. They were already sweating. "The thrill…" she panted as he ran his tongue down her neck. "The danger…" her back arched. "The intrigue…"

Heero pulled away from her chest to lay a chaste kiss on her lips. "I want you to race with me." He croaked, tugging her dress further down.

"We could drive down the coast this weekend…" she offered, helping him tug the tight fabric past her hips. It fell on the carpeted floor together with her underwear. His breath picked up.

"No." he said. "Keep the boots."

"'No' what?"

Swallowing, he took a step back so he could take in all of her and suddenly found the illumination quite lacking. Relena saw his breaths grow deeper and faster, nostrils flaring, and waited patiently for him to meet her eyes. "I want you to race with me for real." He crossed the distance between them once more. "As my co-pilot."

She gasped and it had nothing to do with the fact that his hands were skimming over her skin with languid reverence. "Are you serious?" she whispered nearly frightened, moaning loudly when his mouth decided to join his hands in their wanderings.

"Quite." Heero pulled away only long enough to confirm.

Relena held his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. He expected her to say something major the way her eyes sparkled, but for once words seemed to fail her. She latched her mouth onto his then, caressing his tongue with hers in appreciation. Heero regretted not telling her sooner, it was something he had wanted to do for a while after all. Her thigh sneaked between his as she unfastened his jeans and he bucked against her hipbone.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked breathlessly when she released his mouth.

Her saucy smile was as much of an answer as she was willing to give. She turned around, lifting her hair innocently to show him a complete and unrestrained view of her sinuous back. He would have pounced on her, but his jeans were still pooled around his ankles. "Should we discuss this further in the bedroom?" she asked, glancing briefly over her shoulder, tempting him.

He watched her strut into the corridor, all sinewy curves, soft skin and black leather. In 5 strides he could catch up to her… "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

XXX

"You, guys, have no idea just who signed up for the next race." Catherine skipped down the stairs to the garage where Duo and her brother were lounging.

"That's right, dear." Howard, their official mechanic, agreed pulling out from under the _Corvette_ and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "We have no idea."

"Must be someone rich since the entry fee costs a fortune." Wufei commented flipping uninterestedly through a magazine as he lied on top of his glossy black _Mercedes SRL McLaren_'s polished hood.

"Please, don't tell me it's Darlian." Duo groaned, covering his face with his forearm. The party had gone on for way longer than he had expected, especially after the others had arrived. As much as he loved the parties though, he hated the hangovers. "I still can't believe she's back. Are you sure it was her you saw last night?"

"We're sure." Trowa replied unamused as he handed Howard a flashlight before the older man slid back under the car.

The braided man groaned again. "She was such a pain in the ass back in the day… Never mind that she was pretty and polite and all that… The fact that she was always breathing down our necks totally spoiled it."

"What's that about the enemy being pretty, Duo Maxwell?" Hilde Schbeiker's dangerously even tone drifted off to him as she descended the stairs. The young short haired woman had been Duo's partner for half a decade both in bed and in the car, but despite the fact that she knew it was completely unnecessary she always got jealous. It did not help that the braided man was an incorrigible flirt. "I heard you threw a party last night too…and that there were _strippers_…"

"Hilde, babe, come on! The strippers were Howard's idea! Besides my head is punishing me enough already."

Uninterested in the lovers' quarrel, Trowa stepped away from the _Corvette_ and towards his sister, who remained standing at the lower steps of the stairs, leaning over the railing. "You never told us who signed up for the sprint."

"That's right." Catherine gave him a frighteningly wide creepy smile. "Zechs Merquise."

"The Lightning Count?" Quatre asked curiously as he stopped beside the red haired woman on his way down the stairs.

"The one and only." She confirmed with a nod.

"It seems things are gonna get serious this time." Howard commented joining the conversation. He wiped his greasy hands on his overalls.

"Our crew's got three cars in this race. Which means we've still got a better chance of winning. Zechs is only one man." Trowa reasoned.

The blonde man nodded in agreement. "We will need to call Noin and Sally to back us up if I'm going to be Heero's or Wufei's co-pilot."

"Heero's." Wufei made sure to inform him, his eyes never leaving the magazine. It was common knowledge he underestimated his teammate's abilities. "Trowa's with me."

Quatre turned to the green eyed man, but Trowa made no objection – having already expected that to happen – and merely shrugged. "I suppose Sally will be your backup?"

"Once you've called her, yes."

"Noin can back up both you and Heero and Duo and Hilde." Trowa reassured his blonde friend.

"Even if she couldn't she would have to." Quatre meant that remark as an indirect scolding, but Wufei did not acknowledge him.

"Hey, where's Heero? Didn't we have a meeting scheduled or something?" Duo, finally able to sit straight on the black leather couch, tucked an appeased Hilde under his arm.

"He said we could start without him. He had to stop somewhere before coming here." The blonde man informed them as he moved to join the couple on the rather large couch.

"Shouldn't Noin and Sally be here too?" Hilde inquired with a troubled frown.

"We didn't know we would be calling them until now… It was supposed to be an easy race and we were merely going to decide which one of us would be wingmen and which one would be the star…" Quatre explained to her. She had not been present when they had decided who would be joining the race and scheduled the meeting to get the details sorted out.

"Looks like there's been a change of plans…" Howard straightened his shades and – already in his colourful Hawaiian-themed shirt – leaned against the _Corvette_'s hood to openly eavesdrop. The Gundams trusted him that much even though he worked for Zechs as well from time to time (when the man decided to make an appearance).

"More than one." Catherine's scornful comment attracted everyone's attention back to the stairs. She was looking up at something that was out of sight, but approaching.

"What is it?" Trowa inquired worriedly, but then his jaw snapped shut.

Quatre stood up, worried. The red haired woman did not look at all panicked which meant it was neither their rivals nor the police, but still… He halted before he could take a single step forward though, his jaw nearly hitting the ground as he watched Heero walk down the stairs followed by none other than Darlian and in casual clothes to boot.

"Are they holding hands?" Duo managed to shout low enough that only Hilde and Quatre would hear, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"I think so." The black haired woman whispered back disbelievingly.

"What is _she _doing here?" Catherine snapped, but took a step back at Heero's glare and let them through.

Wufei dropped his magazine on the floor with a loud 'spat' just as they reached the final step. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, dark eyes blazing.

"Relena and I have been dating secretly for the past 3 years and we will be racing together from now on." Heero informed nonchalantly.

"From now on? But the next race is against Zechs!" Quatre sounded horrified. Not only was the Lightning Count their most vicious adversary, but Darlian – no, amazingly, _Relena_ _Peacecraft _– had been the second best pilot in his crew until the previous night as far as they knew. He did not think it would be right to bring that up though… If Heero had been with her that long, surely he trusted her? "You've never raced together… There's no way you can win."

"Is that really what you're worried about, Winner?" the Chinese man was on his feet now, arms crossed. "He _lied_ to us. They have been screwing each other behind our backs all these years."

"Please, let me explain." Relena stepped forward, laying a hand on Heero's arm when he seemed to grow dangerously tense.

"Explain? What is there for you to explain?" Wufei barked. "It's no wonder you've always been able to compete with us so equally… A pretty little princess like you… Yuy has been feeding you information on us all these years."

Her whole face darkened as she glared at him. "Heero has never done any such thing." She defended. "And if I've made it this far it is by my own merit because, despite my looks and my station, I am good and you just don't want to admit that I might be your equal."

"I like her." Duo whispered to Hilde who clubbed him on the head with her fist.

Wufei was scowling dangerously and Heero was having a hard time not stepping forward. Trowa thought he could nearly hear the man snarl protectively. So she was the real thing… No woman had ever caused such a reaction before. "I think we should hear what she has to say." He commented evenly.

"Thank you." Relena gave him a strained smile over her shoulder. "I've always been enraptured by speed and the adrenaline of racing. I am sure that is something all of us have in common. Except perhaps Howard."

"Touché." The man said with a laugh. "I've always been more of a lounging guy."

"But, coming from a well-known and respected family, I could not indulge myself until very recently. I know I won't be able to race for long, I have obligations and a job that could get me in trouble… That's why I asked Heero not to tell you. I wanted to race against the best and I did not want you going easy on me. I wanted to make the most of the time I had and still do, but…" she met Heero's eyes with tenderness then. "Some things have changed. I want to enjoy the company now as well."

"Ah, Heero, you sly old devil." Duo grinned widely, hugging Hilde closer. She glowered at him.

Wufei snorted. "You're pathetic." He said, not specifying to whom he was bestowing such an honourable title. "I'm going to defeat you in this race and prove that that woman has made you weak."

Relena's eyes narrowed and Heero stepped forward to stand beside her, but he said nothing and the Chinese man was soon gone. Quatre sighed deeply as the tension slowly dissipated. Trowa was shaking his head at Catherine to be silent.

"Well…" Howard cleared his throat. "You, children, really know how to put up a show, but I guess I better get going."

"Thank you, Howard." Quatre nodded politely at the man. "Rashid will see you out."

They watched in silence as the mechanic took the stairs. The tension had yet to vanish completely. "What now?" Hilde asked looking from Duo to Quatre to Trowa and then Heero.

"I will be your backup." The blonde told their brand new pair. "It is what I do best anyway."

"Thank you, Quatre." Relena said, and Heero nodded. "It really is good to meet you without fancy clothes and champagne flutes."

He chuckled. "It really _is _good, Ms. Peacecraft."

"Please, call me Relena."

"I'm getting bored already." Duo cut in. "Let's decide what we're gonna do about the race? Wait. Trowa, I don't think you should be here, man. You're in Team Wu-pissed-off-fei now."

The green eyed man merely shrugged, his arms crossed. He did not really see the Chinese man's departure as a break up. "I won't share information with him unless you want me to."

"It's fine, Trowa." It was Heero who reassured him, then turned to Duo. "Go on."

"So you two are a team now and Quatre's backing you up. Are we still calling Sally and Noin?"

"Wufei will certainly call Sally to back _him_ up, so why shouldn't we call Noin to do the same for us?" Hilde twisted her neck to look up at her lover. It was quite clear to her what they would be doing. She shrugged. "What else need we discuss?"

"Who's coming up first?" Catherine asked still not completely comfortable with Relena's presence.

"You're the one handling the bets." Heero shrugged. "Any suggestions?"

"I think you should support each other regardless of who comes up first and who comes up second." Trowa offered his advice. "Zechs will be racing and do not forget you won't be able to count on us. Chang's made that very clear."

"Heero, I think he's right." Relena said turning to her partner, a hand on his arm.

"I think so too." Quatre agreed.

"What say you, Duo?"

"We've never done anything like this before. Hell, this is going to be completely extraordinary…" he paused, a creepy grin taking over his face. "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah, we're fine with it." Hilde nodded.

"Can I go back to sleep now? My head's killing me."

"Not before _someone _gives us some explanations." Catherine crossed her arms, tapping her foot against the step. Trowa had suspected for some time that she might have feelings for 01, now – seeing her irritation – he was practically sure. Now, f it was a brotherly, friendly love or something else altogether he could not tell.

Heero raised an eyebrow, but Relena smiled placatingly. "What is it you wish to know?"

XXX

"_Take these papers to Mr. Peacecraft." His boss said the moment Heero halted in front of his desk. "Here's the address. And if you deliver them to anyone other than the man himself, make sure they sign the receipt. We don't want any more trouble with those people."_

"_Yes, Dr. Null." He answered automatically, sealing the envelope and thrusting it into his backpack before he shouldered it._

"_After that you are dismissed."_

_With a nod, he was gone. His _Yamaha_ took him to the Peacecraft's estate in less than 30 minutes and – after a quick argument with the security at the gates – he was admitted into the property. An old butler was waiting for him at the top of the steps that led to the front door, his eyes barely visible beneath thick grey eyebrows._

"_I have some papers for Mr. Peacecraft." Heero pulled the envelope out of his bag as if to prove it. It was when he heard a familiar voice and raised his head._

"_Pagan, who is…" Relena trailed off when her eyes met his over the butler's shoulder. She went so pale, he found himself taking a step towards her, his hand raised. "Ah, Pagan, mother requested your presence immediately. Allow me to take care of this." Her recovery was admirably fast._

"_As you wish, Miss Relena." The old man bowed lightly to the lady and raised his eyebrows at the messenger before stepping back into the manor._

"_What are you doing here?" before Heero could as much as blink, she had a vice like grip on his arm and was dragging him back to his bike. He let her, too distracted by her sudden attractiveness. All the times they had met before she had been dressed from head to toe in black leather, her hair up in a ponytail and her eyes covered by sunglasses. Now, she wore a light pink skirt and a sleeveless blouse. It was all so elegant and decent and yet there was so much skin… "01!"_

"_It's Heero." He told her, meeting her worried gaze. "Heero Yuy. I am here to deliver some papers to Mr. Peacecraft."_

_She seemed surprised that he had trusted her enough to reveal his real name. "He's my father."_

"_Hn." He nodded and handed her the envelope, then he placed the receipt on top of it and pulled a pen out of his jacket's pocket. "Sign here, please."_

_It took her a moment to recover from her shock. Whatever she had expected him to do… That had certainly not been it. She signed where he had pointed and handed both pen and paper back to him. "Please, don't tell anyone."_

"_Relena Peacecraft." He read the name aloud, then met her eyes. "Only if you have coffee with me."_

"_What?" she gasped. "When?"_

_He gave her attire another once over. It would not be extremely comfortable, but she could ride the bike like that and he was a responsible driver (unless the occasion demanded otherwise, that is). "Right now." He raised an eyebrow for good measure. "Any objections?"_

_She smiled, a pleasant flush taking over her cheeks. "Let me get my coat."_

XXX

"My brother's here."

Heero looked at her over the roof of the _Corvette_, but her eyes were not visible underneath the sun glasses she had worn to mask her identity while they were out of the car. She was leaning towards him so she could keep her voice low.

"Does it bother you to race against him?" he asked simply.

"No."

"He's coming." Heero cut in when he saw her open her mouth to say something.

Relena turned around to watch the Lightning Count approach them, his _Ferrari LaFerrari_ already surrounded by eager fans, especially of the female variety and all wearing the most scandalous outfits. The street lights reflected off its metallic yellow paint. It might not even be fast but it certainly looked the part.

"Where's the rest of your crew, 01?" he asked, halting a couple steps away from his sister. She was grateful she had worn the high ponytail and sunglasses. No one would ever recognise her in those, especially not at night. Not even her brother. "Are you recruiting new members?"

"She's not a new member, _Samus*_. She's our secret weapon." Duo cut in, leaning on Relena's shoulder as he stepped beside her.

"02." Zechs greeted him, then glanced at the braided man's _Lamborghini Veneno_, all black chrome painting, silver tribal vinyl and purplish neon lights. "Still driving that monstrosity, I see."

"Envy doesn't really suit ya', ya' know."

"Think whatever you wish… It's 01's car I want."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "You want me to bet my car on the race."

"I will be betting mine as well. The winner keeps both rides."

"Can I bet mine too? Then, if I win, I can have both your wheels and turn them into brand knew _monstrosities_." Duo grinned devilishly.

"No." both other drivers said in unison.

"You're no fun. Don't tell me you're afraid of losing? I wouldn't blame ya'. I _am that_ good."

"02, come on!" Hilde, arms akimbo, shouted from the other side of the _Corvette_. The _Lamborghini_ parked behind her.

"Yeah, well… Gotta go!" he shrugged, finally stepping out of the middle of the others' dispute. Heero had made his way around his car to stand beside Relena.

"Shall we shake on it?" Zechs inquired, offering a gloved hand.

"Hn." The other pilot accepted.

"May the best pilot win."

They watched him turn around in a swirl of long hair to join his co-pilot, the ancient… Quinze. It was said the man had led a quiet and correct life until a mid-life crisis had gotten him involved with street racing, for which he had discovered a latent talent. With his age it was only natural that he become a co-pilot, after all good advice was always welcome.

"Do you know anything about Quinze?" Heero asked quietly as his partner turned back to him.

Relena took off her glasses so she could meet his eyes. "Nothing aside from what you already know." She noticed the hungry looks of the eager fan girls,that were reluctantly keeping their distance, and slowly – quite deliberately – ran her hands over 01's shoulders and down his chest as if smoothing his leather jacket. "You think he'll cause us any trouble?"

"Not really." He admitted, his hand moving automatically to her waist. He missed the richer fabrics of her everyday clothes. "I like to be on the safe side though."

She leaned closer. "Your fans seem disappointed." She whispered in his ear.

"Hn." With a gentle hand he held her chin, pulling away only enough to kiss her. It was brief, chaste and full of promises. "Let them be."

"I think Dorothy's backing up my brother." Relena's smile did not waver when he left her to return to his side of the car. The crowd was either gawking or grinning madly at them and she had to distract herself not to blush. Here she was supposed to be something more than human, to make their rivals fear her. She got into the car.

"Does she know you're racing with me?"

"No. I had no time to update her on our change in arrangements." she watched him quietly as he turned on the engine, but he betrayed nothing. "Is that a good thing?"

"Would she compromise Zechs' race for your sake if she knew?"

"I don't think so. No, not Dorothy."

"Then it's irrelevant."

Catherine was strolling from side to side in front of the line of cars, carrying two flags. There were ten cars in total. The Gundams' three cars and Zechs' _Ferrari_ made four. The Organization of the Zodiac had entered with another three, all of them in tones of red as was the crew's custom, a _Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X_, a _Dodge Viper_ and a _Toyota Supra_. The three remaining cars represented the Aliance and all were painted in tones of green. The _Aston Martin DB9_ and the _Ford Mustang_ were parked next to Duo on the far left of the queue and the _Mazda RX-8 _was the last car on the right. Zechs' 'crew' was the only one with a single car inscribed. Heero wondered why the Lightining Count insisted on racing alone, but he supposed everyone had to go through that phase until they assembled a trustworthy crew, and – once he discovered Relena (his own sister) had abandoned him – he would probably take even longer than usual to find anyone trustworthy again. Or maybe, he was overthinking things and the man was just conceited.

"04, ready?" Relena adjusted the radio. "We're about to take off."

"I'm ready. So is 02's team." There was a short pause filled with the soft sound of static. "Is it true you bet your car on the race?"

"Against Zechs, yes." She nodded though he could not see and smirked as she met Heero's eyes. "Have an extra parking spot ready for us by the time we get back."

"Roger." He chuckled and was out.

The sound of the engines roaring was loud in her ears as she fastened her seatbelt under her partner's gaze. He gave her an approving nod and the smallest of smiles before turning back to Trowa's sister, who had halted between cars 5 (Wufei) and 6 (Zechs), raising her flags. The crowd whistled and shouted and clapped. Soon there would be complaints from the habitants of nearby buildings and the police would be called. By then they would be far gone and the cops would have to literally race them if they wanted to catch them.

Heero heard Relena inhale sharply beside him as the flags went down and the cars screeched forward. He had made sure to optimize his car's acceleration, which had already been above average from the start, so he could always start with some advantage. It did not seem to be enough to put any significant distance between him and Zechs though. The _Mustang_ and the _Viper_ were also close behind while the others fell slightly back.

"Darlian, 01." Quatre's voice came up. "You'll be in the highway shortly. There's still some heavy traffic there so be careful."

"Roger."

Tires screeched from all sides as they made a violent turn into the main street and Heero had to pull quickly to the left when Wufei's _Mercedes_ came dangerously close to ramming Relena's door. She moved towards him reflexively, shielding the back of her head and recoiling her legs. "Relena, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, forgetting to use her codename. If he had not bet his car on the race he would have liked to ram the Chinese man's car. That had clearly been done on purpose.

"I'm alright." She soothed him, smiling when the tension started to leave his face. "It's just been a long time since I've been a co-pilot. I'd forgotten how helpless it feels…"

He scowled, still unhappy. Duo too had caught up to them which was a good thing… They were going to need all the help they could get against both Zechs _and _Chang_._ The Alliance's _Aston Martin_ had also gained some terrain during the curve and was inching closer.

"Darlian, 01, are you with me?"

"Yes, 04. Any info?" Relena's voice was back to normal. Heero was relieved.

"Intersection coming up and there's a truck waiting to cross. I'd step on the gas if I were you."

"Roger."

They did as told, sailing fluidly from lane to lane as they dodged SUVs, compacts and sedans. From her seat Relena saw the silver bumper of the truck reflect the lights around as it slowly accelerated past the green light and straight into their way. If she did not trust Heero blindly, she would have been sure they would die and have started praying. The speedometer was registering 250 km/h (155 mph) and before she could as much as blink the truck was behind them and they heard the crash as one of the other cars collided with it. A chill ran up her spine.

"04." She called. "04, do you copy?"

"There was a collision involving Alliance's _Mustang_." He informed without preamble, knowing exactly what she was worried about.

"What's 02's status?" Heero cut in.

"He's right behind you." There was a brief pause. "Oncoming traffic in 20."

"Oncoming traffic?" Relena started as the head lights of the first car struck her eyes. She had not even realised they had shifted lanes. Thankfully, Zechs' _Ferrari_ was right in front of them so all they needed to do was follow and trust that the Lightning Count would not get involved in a frontal collision. Her eyes moved to the rear-view mirror and she could see Duo's _Lamborghini_ forcing Wufei's _Mercedes_ to the side. The _Aston Martin _was on their heels, waiting for the opportunity to overtake them and so was the _Mitsubishi Lancer_.

"What is it?'

"02 is blocking 05."

"Good." Heero said, but his eyes narrowed when he noticed how the distance between them and Zechs seemed to be steadily growing. "Split time?"

Relena called Quatre.

"Minus 5." He said. "Oz's _Dodge Viper_ crashed."

"Hn."

"Two minutes 'til the exit."

"Thank you, 04." She finished and resumed watching their crew members' dispute behind them. "Maybe we should start slowing down?"

"We can't. Zechs is nearly out of sight. The curve isn't narrow. We'll be fine."

Relena watched him for a moment, he was always so calm, so composed… She loved the adrenaline, but she could not help getting a little nervous. Heero's presence was all she needed to steady her nerves. A smile curled her lips as she turned back to the rear-view mirror, but then it was gone almost instantly. Her partner seemed to sense this for she felt his free hand on hers. It wasn't a good moment to take his eyes off the road, but he worried.

"It's 02." She explained. "He's gone." So was the _Aston Martin_. All she could see was Wufei and the two remaining Oz cars behind him. They would be catching up soon, probably when they slowed down to exit the highway. "Should I call 04?"

"He'll contact us."

05 caught up to them then just as they steered right back towards the suburbs. Heero saw the smirk on his face despite the dark tinted windows and scowled. Trowa merely looked exasperated. Then sirens sounded and he stepped on the gas, taking the lead and moving a little closer to Zechs. Hopefully.

The radio cracked. "Split time minus 3." Quatre informed them. "I have bad news."

"It's 02, isn't it?" Relena prompted, still searching for their crew's third car in the mirror.

"Yeah… Both his _Lamborghini _and Alliance's _Aston Martin_ have suddenly stopped working. We're suspecting sabotage. Cat's already been informed and an investigation is being arranged. Let's hope your and 05's cars were not tampered with too."

"They were lucky the cops were not around yet." She mused, biting her lower lip as the police vehicles approached.

"Any info on the cops?" Heero asked.

"We do not know who's in charge yet… There're at least 3 pursuit cars here right now, but they have already called for backup. It should be here in 5 min according to my estimates. They will probably try and set a roadblock… I'll keep track through the satellite footage so I can inform you ahead of time."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Split time minus 0.9." 04 added and was out.

Relena saw Heero's eyes narrow. "Zechs is planning something." He said, following the yellow _Ferrari_ as it zig-zagged through the few cars circulating, always with a tendency to stick to the furthest right lane.

"05 is on us." His co-pilot informed.

He glanced at the rear-view mirror, then at the side mirror, trying to analyse what Chang's course of action was going to be. Then his eyes fell on the Lightning Count's car again and he pulled left, releasing some of the pressure on the gas pedal. "What are you doing?" she whispered, surprised and even a little annoyed that he would decelerate when they were so close to overtaking her brother.

"Sending 05 straight into Zechs' trap."

"Trap?" her eyes widened and she turned back to the road ahead, following the black _Mercedes_ as it sailed past them. There was a huge sign up ahead announcing a sale at a toy store, dozens of colourful balls hung from it wrapped on a net. It was the perfect pursuit breaker… The trap was probably for the cops, but Wufei would get caught in the middle of it the moment her brother's car sent the sign crashing down. "We'll get caught in it too!"

"No, we won't." Heero informed her, steering the _Corvette_ further left so they would go under the overpass instead of over it. Relena thanked the heavens he was such a quick thinker, but then – when you were driving and in control of the situation – you had a completely different perspective.

She saw the moment Zechs rammed a police vehicle, sending it straight into the fragile pillars that sustained the wretched advertisement and then they were under the overpass and out of view. They could only hear tires screeching and scared drivers honking madly. There was also the indistinct sound of cars crashing and the sirens Relena barely even noticed anymore.

The Alliance's _Mazda_ and the two remaining Oz rides had had enough time to follow them, escaping the commotion. When they remerged, they were beside the _Ferrari_ once again. 05 was nowhere to be seen and Heero suspected Wufei had indeed gotten caught in the disturbance. Hopefully, he and Trowa would not get arrested. They always had lawyers on the ready if they did, but still… It was a costly expense. Not to mention repairs… At least, Howard would be happy.

"Darlian, 01. The cops have blocked the road up ahead… I'd say 4 minutes 'til you get there." Quatre's voice came up. There was a pregnant pause before he continued. "There's a shortcut that would lead around it, but…"

"We'll take it." Relena spoke up and Heero even risked taking his eyes off the road so he could glance perplexed at her for a fraction of a second. "It's all or nothing tonight."

"01?"

"Go on."

"But you're going to fall behind… If Zechs isn't delayed by the roadblock…"

"04." he cut in resolutely. "Go on."

"Turn left after the intersection – it's a bit of a rough turn – then right into the dirt road… It'll lead you through a construction site. You'll know you've reached the end when you see the pavement again. After that just keep on straight and you'll end up back with the others… Or ahead of them, hopefully."

"Roger."

"Be careful." And with that he was out.

Relena watched the gleaming lines that adorned the asphalt be swallowed by their speeding ride. The traffic was practically zero now and their speed had gone up to 300 km/h (186 mph). They would soon take over the lead if they kept accelerating… She bit her lip. What if they lost because of her idea? Wouldn't it be simpler to just try and face the roadblock?

"Stop second guessing yourself." Heero told her suddenly, as if he had been reading her thoughts.

"But…"

"Racing is about gambling, it's about taking chances. Wasn't that what you told me when I asked you the real reason why you had agreed to go out with me?"

"It was." She smiled fondly at the memory and he met her eyes for a short moment.

"We're going to win this." He assured her.

"Yes."

They braced themselves for the curve. It was so narrow Heero had to pull the handbrake, making the _Corvette_ drift as they left the official track to enter their chosen route. The dirt road was less than a block away and it led them straight into the construction site. It was dark and empty and piles of bricks and stones and sand seemed to pop out of nowhere when their ride's head lights illuminated them. It was near impossible to reach a speed higher than 100 km/h (62 mph). The only time Heero risked accelerating further he had ended up having to step quite violently on the brakes so as to make it around a huge concrete pipe. He had given both Relena and himself quite a scare and the tail light of the _Corvette_ had been smashed when they grazed the structure. In their ears the impact and the paint trade had sounded like a blood curdling scream.

"Thank God." The young woman whispered when the head lights shone on the pavement once more. The exit was near. "Just follow straight now…" she whispered as a reminder as well as for her own sake.

Heero remained silent, focused. The road went on and on and, just when it seemed like it would never end, it curved, a gentle curve that required practically no braking, and led them back to the main road they had been in before. Behind them they could see the roadblock. One of Oz's cars seemed to have run straight into it. The _Mitsubishi Lancer_ was beside them and the Alliance's _Mazda_ was slightly ahead. There was no sign of Zechs.

"04?" Relena called on the radio. "Where's Zechs?"

"He's way up ahead." Quatre answered not sounding at all optimistic. "Split time minus 8."

"Minus 8?!" she whispered horrified and Heero frowned.

"Is 02 back yet?" he asked, glancing sideways for a moment as they passed the _RX-8_.

"Yeah… Why?" 04 sounded reluctant.

"Have him use his hacking skills to raise the drawbridge for me?"

"The drawbridge?!"

01 nodded though the blonde man could not see. "We're taking another shortcut."

XXX

Quatre pulled off his headset and pushed away from the computer. He glanced at Duo who was sitting on the floor, scowling at his brake discs while he tried to figure out if they could be saved.

"Leave the repairs for Howard. Heero needs you."

"Huh?" the braided man looked up awkwardly, unsure if he had heard correctly. "01 needs _my _help? It's damn about time he recognised my invaluable incomparable driving skills."

"It's your hacking skills he requested…"

"Wha'?"

"He wants you to raise the drawbridge for him."

"Drawbridge?" Duo scratched his head trying to recall the designed track for that night's race. "What bridge? Wait! He couldn't possibly… No, way! He's going to ruin the suspension!"

"Duo, it's not your job to talk sense into him. That's Relena's job." Quatre pointed out, motioning him towards the other available computer. "Would you, please, hurry? We've got like 5 minutes before he makes it to the bridge."

"And what a good job she's doing, huh?" 02 commented sarcastically, as he stood up only so he could take a seat on one of the desk chairs. 04 was turning round and round in his own chair while he waited. "Stop that. You're making me dizzy. What? Split time minus 8?! Heero's right, this stunt might be their only chance… He mustn't lose the _Corvette_! It's brand new! I haven't even had the time to vinyl-wrap it!"

"Duo…" Quatre reprimanded. "Could you focus on hacking?"

"I'm already in." the braided man blinked at his friend's dumbfounded look. "Just waiting for the right time."

"It's crazy how well you can multitask!"

02 grinned wide and haughtily. "That's 'cause my brain is so big and I'm so smart!"

"That's 'cause he's got a woman's brain." Hilde commented as she walked past them, popping open a can of soda.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Duo whined.

"Because if _you_ had not left the car to barge into Heero and Zechs conversation, _I _would not have left the car and _we _would not have been sabotaged."

"Focus." The blonde repeated before there could be any more protests, pointing at the screen where they were watching their crew members' progress through the satellite feed. "They're getting close."

"Well… I better start raising the bridge then." He cracked his fingers before starting to type.

"Hey, Hilde…" Quatre kept turning round and round in his chair. "If you're here… Who's getting Trowa and Wufei out of jail?"

"Sally said she would… And then she'll take them back to her place to make sure the police doesn't follow them here…"

"I guess that's a good thing."

"A _very _good thing."

"Yeah…" the braided man agreed. "Chang must be pissed."

XXX

The moment Relena saw the drawbridge raised like a long wide slide in front of them, her breath caught in her throat. It was almost as if she could already feel the tightening in the pit of her stomach that usually accompanied the feeling of falling at high speeds. She had always enjoyed high speeds, but falling… Suffice to say, she did not intend to go bungee jumping any time soon.

Heero activated the nitrous and the roaring of the engine seemed to resonate within them as they grew closer and faster to their jump. He would have to thank Duo later… The angle of the incline was simply perfect and they would be driving less than Zechs to make it to the same spot. True they would need to take a detour to make it to the drawbridge and the impact upon landing would reduce their speed significantly, but it was their only and last chance. It would be worth it, he was sure.

The _Corvette_ reached top speed seconds before they left the ground and his co-pilot was suddenly clutching at his thigh. He turned to look at her, but where there was fear there was also awe and elation. "We're flying." She said and the corners of Heero's curled slightly upwards.

The impact with the ground wasn't quite as elegant… Though the angle had been calculated for a smooth and swift descent they were still jerked around violently and lost at least half their speed. Heero did not know Zechs position… Had they overtaken him? Or had their stunt been just for show? He stepped on the gas, trying to bring the car back to top speed as fast as possible.

"04, do you copy?"

"Are you alright?"

"We're fine. Update us." He could not contain his anxiety. Quatre had sounded rather winded and Heero knew he had been holding his breath as he watched them.

"Split time 4 seconds." He said and they could hear his smile. "The _Lancer_ and the _RX-8_ are also still in the race, but they are currently fighting over third place. Keep up the speed and you should make it."

"Roger."

Relena could finally breathe again. The final stretch… They were going to make it. "What's that?" she asked with a frown, her hand still squeezing Heero's thigh absent-mindedly.

"It's the cops." 04's voice came up again. "Our feed froze for a fraction of a second and…"

"Tubarov…"

"Who?" the woman questioned.

"Ken Tubarov. He's been trying to get us arrested for a while… Maybe someone spilled the works to him about tonight's race…" 01 explained.

"Maybe." Quatre agreed. "They're laying spike strips."

"There's nowhere to turn." Relena realised suddenly, heart speeding up instantly. It was beating so fast she thought she might feel sick.

"We'll make it past them. We've done so countless times before." Heero reassured her.

"He's right." 04 agreed. "We're rooting for you."

She bit her lip when she felt the _Corvette_ move slowly, angling straight to the boot of one of the police cruisers parked between two spike strips. There was some nitrous left which Heero used to propel them forward faster. Speed was of essence… The higher the speed the stronger the impact and the further away the police cruiser would be thrown. She only hoped there would be anything left of them and their car to cross the finish line some 10 km (6 mi) ahead.

The crash was so strong it sent the police cruiser tumbling, miraculously they were still alive and at least at half the speed they had been in before. Relena opened the eyes she had closed seconds before the impact and immediately checked the mirrors for any sign of her brother.

"He's getting closer." She moaned. "And fast."

Heero's eyes slipped to the rear-view mirror for half a second. He pushed the button, but the nitrous was over and his foot was as far as the gas pedal would allow it to go. With a snap he clenched his jaw before he might swear or worse… Apologise for their inevitable loss.

"The _Mazda_!" Relena's voice cut through his self-depreciating thoughts and he gave the mirror another glance.

The Alliance's green _RX-8_ was trading paint with the yellow _Ferrari_, making Zechs lose speed. The relief Heero felt was too great for words and before he could fully enjoy it they were crossing the finish line. The crowds had dispersed, afraid of the police, but Catherine and a dozen other daredevils were still there to celebrate their hard-earned victory.

"Yes!" they heard Duo's voice say on the background as Quatre congratulated them, but they did not answer. They were far too busy catching their breaths and grinning at each other like fools.

Zechs crossed the line less than two seconds after them, followed closely by the _Mazda_. Oz's _Mitsubishi Lancer_ seemed to have gotten caught on the spike strips. It was a good thing. It would keep the police distracted for a couple minutes.

"Go." Heero told Relena, nodding towards the yellow _Ferrari_.

"What?" she met his eyes surprised. "I thought _you _were going to drive back to the safe house."

"It's yours." He said with a light shake of his head. "You needed a less… _pink _car."

The woman chuckled. "Thank you." She said laying a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away her smile had grown saucy and her eyes seductive. "Race you home?"

"We need to evade the police first." Heero informed her with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that."

Relena tried to contain her smirk as she stepped out of the car – in respect to her brother – but she could not help it. It felt so good to best him for once… He had always been the best at everything they did and she had started racing because of him, because he would sneak out of their parents' house at night and she would wonder where he went. Until the day she had followed him and been swept away by the whole new world she had discovered.

"Congratulations, little sister." He said and, surprisingly, smiled as he handed her the keys. Despite the mask, Relena could see he was not surprised to see her. The simple disguise she had worn had probably never fooled him.

"Thank you." She whispered, beaming, and got into the car when he stepped aside. "You better start running."

Zechs smirked as he watched her speed away after the dark blue _Corvette_, tires singing against the asphalt. His little sister had grown up. He pulled his coat lapels up and around his neck, preparing to head into one of the nearest clubs with Quinze, when he spotted the red haired girl, who organized the races, still standing at the curb in her mini shorts and light yellow top. She met his eyes.

"Here's the prize for second place." She said, waving the money at him.

He nodded, accepting his spoils. "Would you like to join us for a drink?"

Catherine smirked. "You do have the looks and the cash, Mr. _Count, _but in this little world of ours what truly matters…" she leaned forward and stood on her toes so she could whisper in his ear. "Is the ride."

* * *

*****_Samus Aran _from _Metroid _video game series, of course. Duo's making a joke inspired by Zechs' mask. Ha! I couldn't resist it.

**A.N.: **I had a vision of Relena dancing on my desk in thigh high boots (and ONLY thigh high boots)... Combined with playing more NFS than I probably should... Well, this is what you get. XD I took my liberties adding co-pilots and "backups", but I did not want to feel like I was imposing my own tastes on the characters so I did not use any of my top favourite cars... _BMWs_, _Lamborghini Gallardo_ and, of course, _Chevrolet Camaro_. If you too love those rides, trust me, I know how you feel...

Special thanks to _Be_Luz_, who hates reading and will probably come around only to read this, for helping me gather ideas for the race and pick up the main characters' cars.


End file.
